119959-suggestion-for-customization
Content ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- I think this was tried in Diablo 3. I think it works exceptionally well. I wouldn't mind it being tried in Wildstar. | |} ---- ---- I agree. So probably the most simple answer is for Carbine to add in more costume slots to buy for Elder gems or Renown. Till a system like Shannaliz suggested can be added to the game. | |} ---- ---- This, along with putting more decor on the EG vendor, would actually make Elder Gems relevant to non-raiders... It seems like a very good interim solution. We desperately need more than 6 costume sets anyway. | |} ---- Awesome idea! Do something like they did for the dye window. Select the item slot instead of the one of the dye slots and then select the appearance to use. Or expose a costume API and let the Addon community do what they can't. | |} ---- ---- ---- Like in Diablo 3 you said? Shut up and take my money! *throw money* ^_^ And welcome back Mike, after a long silence. | |} ---- Oh mother of all hype, what is this even | |} ---- This makes me happy. :D | |} ---- And Mike Donatelli came unto the people of General Discussion and said unto them, "There will come a day when you will be able to use any piece of gear you unlock for a costume." And there was much rejoicing among the people, for they knew the Messiah had come. | |} ---- hmmmm So just to be clear, does this mean that costumes tagged as "unique" will no longer be so too? I would love to use my rest in piecemaker in multiple outfits... If so, then you earned yourself a Chua biscuit. However if not....DRED will have a word with you... | |} ---- Wrap it up - I'll take it! | |} ---- OMG!! | |} ---- yey :D | |} ---- How about more mannequins for our housing plots? Would love to make a bunch of them with different costumes on them to place around the plot. Also, resizing the mannequins would be nice. Always having a human sized one, is kinda limiting. | |} ---- hoyus. Epocos, yo. +98 bazillions | |} ---- That sounds awesome. No, wait. Awesome is such an overused word that doesn't convey the proper feelings. Let's use something else... That sounds monumental! Though now I'll put on my cynic hat and squint. You are not going to make it cost more than it does now to 'compensate', are you? | |} ---- OMG! These are the best news ever! Please (please) share details with us on how it is going to work. Will the unlocks be account based? Will we have the option to go back and redo early quests for the rewards again? (I threw away so many good pieces because of space problems). Need to know more! :D | |} ---- ---- Yes its in D3 and it absolutely ROCKS! Crossing fingers for something like that :) | |} ---- ---- ---- At last!!!! Imho this kind of things is what WS needs the most. I love shiphands, adventures, dungeons, raids, world bosses, arenas, bg's...everything. I want more of them. I also think there are much things needs a fix like optimization, pvp, itemization etc, problems that i hope will be addressed with Drop 4. If i was to make a selection out of the above, i would choose things like mr's Donatelli's costume system and other similar easy of life & fluff content. I would love to see more activities in game that offers quality of life and are time consuming in a different way than most of the existing WS content. I d love to see companions-pets, fishing & fishing contests, housing linked to more open world activities like quests or killing some rare mobs, guild housing & neighborhood, different kinds of tournaments, treasure hunting, trade able artifact & card collections etc I personaly love spending my time doing such things, at least when i would like to play in a more casual way. Anyway +1000000000000000 to mr Donatelli's costume system. I hope it will come ASAP (i hate "soon" in mmos) :) | |} ---- ---- ---- Please don't forget the interaction with the manequin (house plot decor that can be dressed). Hopefully the manequin too will use the "technology". Because if people get rid of all the pieces they keep in bank for costuming, and then later realize the manequin is still using the "old" system and they can't outfit it like they wish it's going to be tears all over the forum. | |} ---- ---- Hopping for an answer too :) | |} ---- Drop 5 as said during one of the recent livestreams (around 8 min. mark). | |} ---- Thanks. | |} ----